El cazador de Creepypastas
by danixd19
Summary: Samuel es un chico común y corriente de 12 años pero por un extraño incidente durante un viaje turístico, este se envuelve por la sed de venganza, para años después transformarse en un cazador de seres sobrenaturales llamados "Creepypastas".


**Notas: Me presento, me llamo Daniel y esta ves les he querido traer una obra basada en los ya conocidos y amados creepypastas, espero que les guste y si no... ¡Las criticas son bienvenidas, después de todo, de los errores se aprenden!**

 **Espero de todo corazón que la historia les guste, la he creado con el único fin que se diviertan, de todos modos el publico es quien lee y quien ve el trabajo así que seguiré con gusto sus comentarios, ya sin mas vueltas... ¡Iniciemos!.**

 **Avisos: Todos los creepypastas que aparecen en mi obra les pertenecen 100% a sus respectivos autores, el único personaje creado por mi es el protagonista de la obra.**

 **Sinopsis: Samuel es un chico común y corriente pero por culpa de un accidente, su vida da un siniestro giro, convirtiéndose así en un cazador de extraños seres sobrenaturales llamados "Creepypastas".**

 **Capitulo 1: Un sangriento origen.**

Se me hace imposible olvidar aquel día, después de todo, desde ese momento empezó mi nueva vida, una vida de venganza y odio, ese fue mi pago por abandonar a aquellos que se sacrificaron por mi, lo único beneficioso de aquello era que ya no era ignorante de lo que se esconde tras las sombras, ahora tengo el poder para acabar con esos sujetos diabólicos que expanden una onda de odio y locura, esta es mi historia, la historia de un cazador...

El día era bastante luminoso, la luz te pegaba en el rostro como intentando animarte, aquel día iba a terminar mi periodo escolar para después recibir unas relajantes vacaciones. Me encontraba en mi dormitorio durmiendo, deseaba seguir durmiendo, la mañana era perfecta para eso, pero la alarma que indicaba que tenia que prepararme para la escuela sonó como una estaca en mi cabeza, la apague rápidamente y simule estar dormido, pero para mi desgracia escuche golpes en mi puerta, sin duda era mi padre.

-¡Abre la puerta Samuel!- escuche la voz de mi padre.

 ** _-¡Déjame faltar a la escuela hoy, por favor!- respondí deseando seguir en mi cama._**

 ** _-¡Nada de faltar, tu deber es estudiar así que levántate!- dijo con un tono de autoridad en su voz mientras abría la puerta de mi dormitorio._**

 ** _-Bien, iré- respondí resignado ante la presencia de mi padre._**

Hice mi cama y me vestí, mi padre seguramente me empezaría a apresurar si no aceleraba mi ritmo, así que me prepare lo mas rápido posible y me dispuse a salir de casa para llegar a tiempo a esa prisión llamada "escuela".

Al llegar a la entrada de mi escuela entre con paso acelerado, deseaba que el día terminara pronto. No tenia amigos o gente en que confiar, sin contar el hecho que a diferencia de otras escuelas, el único chiste de ir al ultimo día de clases es para salir una o dos horas antes. Me caracterizaba por ser solitario y me gustaba eso, así evitaba tener problemas con los demás. Toco la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, fui caminando hacia la sala en la que tenia mis clases, fui el primero en llegar así que aproveche de preparar rápidamente mis instrumentos de estudio.

 ** _-Buenos días Samuel- dijo mi profesora._**

 ** _-Ah, buenos días- respondí._**

Mientras la gente llegaba yo mire el patio de mi escuela desde la ventana buscando algo interesante por ver.

Después de un rato la sala estaba repleta, chicos molestándose y hablando por todos lados, para mi era una situación bastante incomoda, odiaba el sonido así que decidí dormir un rato mientras los demás se calmaban.

Después de clases, salí al patio a comer unas galletas que había traído, pero mi comida fue interrumpida al ver como dos tipos de aparentemente catorce años de edad molestaban a un niño pequeño, me levante del banco donde me sentaba y me dirigí a los tipos.

 ** _-¡Ya dejen a ese chico en paz!- les dije._**

 ** _-¡Tu que te metes estúpido pendejo!- me grito uno de los tipos empujándome._**

Intento golpearme cuando me tropecé al ser empujado, pero tome de su pie y lo lance al suelo, el otro tipo me golpeo con su pie mientras me encargaba del otro así que me levante rápidamente adolorido por la patada que me llego, los dos chicos iban a por mi pero para mi fortuna, el pequeño que estaba siendo agredido lanzo una piedra a uno de los tipos logrando desconcentrarlo un momento, aproveche esto para golpearlo en el rostro . La disputa duro bastante, hasta que otro chicos llegaron a detenerla, tanto yo como los otros evitamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero los chicos se acercaron a mi...

 ** _-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi, te destrozo la cara- me susurro uno de los chicos al oído._**

Para mis escasos doce años de edad en ese entonces, me caracterizaba por ser bueno en las peleas, estando al nivel de chicos de dieciséis años. Después de eso el día paso rápido, todos hablaban de mi y de como me encargue de esos dos matones, pero a mi ni me importaba, la campana sonó, salí rápido de la escuela esperando pasar desapercibido, pero...

 ** _-¡Oye tu!- escuche que me hablaban._**

 ** _-¿Ah?- dije algo curioso por ver quien era._**

 ** _-Hola, me llamo Franco, soy de tu misma clase- dijo el chico que se me acerco._**

 ** _-Perdón, pero realmente no quiero hablar de la pelea de hoy- le dije confiado que me hablaría de eso._**

 ** _-Ah, no era eso, solo que nunca te había visto, eres muy callado en clases- me dijo intentando de cambiar el tema._**

 ** _-Tengo que irme, no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora, adiós- finalice rápidamente el dialogo con Franco._**

De camino a casa fui pensando que locuras se les ocurriría a mis padres estas vacaciones, seguramente al llegar ya tendrían planeado algún lugar para vacacionar, así que durante el camino me dedique a olvidar mis esperanzas de una semana en cama, mi ultimo día de clases y en vez de descansar y dormir tendría que viajar, conociendo a mis padres era el escenario mas lógico con el que me podría encontrar. El camino a casa fue bastante largo, pero eso me gustaba, aquella brisa de viento soplando en mi cara y aquella paz entre esos conjuntos de casas y edificios me provocaban una sensación impagable.

Llegue a mi casa a eso de las seis de la tarde, había tardado un rato mas de lo planeado por decidir tomar un camino alternativo a mi hogar y así conocer mas la ciudad. Con mis llaves abrí el portón de mi casa y entre al patio delantero, cerré cuidadosamente todo y entre a mi casa, pero para mi desgracia me encontré con mis padres mirándome atentamente, sin duda el director de la escuela se había logrado enterar de lo ocurrido, tampoco me extrañaría que se enterara, la pelea fue bastante larga y debería haber estado ciego para no informarse de esta, además parecía haber informado a mis padres de mi conflicto en clases.

 ** _-¿Nos podrías explicar a mi y a tu padre porque iniciaste una pelea con tus amigos?- me dijo con bastante seriedad mi madre._**

 ** _-En primer lugar, no son mis amigos y segundo, solo defendí a un niño que estaba siendo molestado por estos dos "amigos" como tu les llamas- dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, no deseaba hablar._**

Ya en mi dormitorio abrí mi portátil y me sumergí en mi preciado Internet, me encantaban las historias de terror, en especial las relacionadas con seres sobrenaturales. Después de una hora de lectura de terror alguien toco mi puerta.

 ** _-¡Entra!- levante la voz ._**

 ** _-Hijo, prepara tus maletas, nos vamos de viaje familiar- dijo alegre mi padre._**

 ** _-Oh, que divertido...- dije con bastante ironía._**

 ** _-Tu madre y yo ya preparamos nuestros bolsos, apresúrate- dijo mi padre mientras se iba de mi dormitorio._**

Rápida pero desanimadamente saque ropa y objetos que usaría para no morirme de aburrimiento durante el viaje, empaque video-juegos, ropa, dulces y mi preciado portátil. Ya con todo preparado y puesto en una maleta, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y fui con bastante sacrificio por el peso de la maleta hasta la puerta de mi casa, allí mi padre se encargo de guardarla en el vehículo.

El paisaje era hermoso, era increíble que con tan solo salir de la ciudad se apreciaba una atmósfera natural, fortalecida por ese hermoso atardecer que tintaba a los arboles del camino con un hermoso y otoñal color anaranjado, llevábamos media hora de viaje y todavía no tenia idea de cual era nuestro destino turístico, así que seguí mirando el paisaje desde la ventanilla del coche.

 ** _-¿Vas cómodo hijo?- dijo mi madre sentada en el asiento de copiloto._**

 ** _-Estoy bien no te preocupes- respondí mientras miraba ese hermoso paisaje natural._**

 ** _-Les va a encantar la zona en donde nos quedaremos, es el mejor lugar para entrar en contacto con la naturaleza- dijo mi padre mientras manejaba._**

 ** _-¿A donde nos dirigimos papa?- pregunte algo curioso por saber._**

 ** _-Vamos a un bosque, poca gente va específicamente a ese bosque- dijo mi padre._**

 ** _-¿Porque?- pregunte cada vez mas nervioso._**

 ** _-Los campesinos rumorean que por allí se encuentra un asesino o algo así, pero no se ha verificado- dijo mi padre algo serio._**

 ** _-¡Pero no te preocupes Samuel, es solo una excusa de los campesinos para que no transformen la zona en un lugar turístico!- dijo mi madre intentando convencerme._**

 ** _-Si, solo rumores...- dije incomodo._**

La sorpresiva noticia me dejo muy nervioso y con ganas de destruir todos los bosques del país y seguramente tuve que persuadir a mis padres para que retornáramos, pero... ¿Como iba a saber lo que pasaría?.

 ** _-No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos jamás pasara nada- dijo mi padre._**

 ** _-Si, seguro- le respondí._**

Nada de lo acontecido hubiese pasado si solo hubiese hecho un berrinche para obligar a mis padres a devolverse, podría seguir disfrutando una vida normal, ciego, ignorante del mundo que nos rodea y observa dentro de las sombras...

Ya era casi de noche, el viaje parecía que iba a tomar mas de lo previsto, aun así, no había lugar para frenar en aquellas zonas por lo tanto solo había una opción y era seguir conduciendo hasta llegar. Ya estaba agotado de observar los arboles y pensar, además, los bosques de noche me aterraban, eran siniestros así que decidí dormir un rato, me recosté en los asientos traseros del coche y cerré los ojos, pero paso algo bastante extraño para mi persona, tuve una pesadilla y lo mas extraño era que nunca soñaba.

Abrí los ojos, estaba flotando en una especie de río, no podía ver nada, solo sentir. Intente pararme para poder revisar en donde estaba, lo único que me permitía estar tranquilo era saber que era solo un sueño, pero era muy real como para ser solo un sueño...

 ** _-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- levante la voz preguntando al vacío._**

Estaba completamente solo, aprovechando que el rió era bastante pequeño, salí rápido de este y seguí caminando sin rumbo, ahora sentía como aplastaba un montón de hojas y piedras y para mi mala suerte me tope con un árbol haciéndome caer al piso, en este momento sentí como si alguien me observara, pero no podía ver, así que termine creyendo que era sensación mía.

Por lo que había analizado, me encontraba en un bosque, la oscuridad que lo cubría era total, mi vista no se acostumbraba y no lograba ver nada. Mientras estaba en eso, sentí que algo me tocaba, que me observaban por detrás...

 ** _-¡¿Quien mierda eres?!- dije ya bastante alterado._**

Generalmente yo era alguien muy tranquilo, pero esa presencia, era como si el simple hecho de que me observara ya me enloqueciera, me sentía cada vez mas nervioso así que corrí intentando con mis manos evadir arboles pero tropecé con algo, seguramente una rama, pero esta teoría quedo descartada al momento que esta apretó mi pie y me empezó a arrastrar hacia algún lugar.

 ** _-¡Suéltame ya maldita cosa!- dije desesperado._**

Extrañamente ahora veía todo claro, lo que creí que era un solitario y olvidado bosque de pesadilla, en realidad era una carnicería humana, personas colgadas de todos los arboles, lo que parecía hojas y piedras en realidad eran pedazos de piel y hueso y lo que creí que era un rio era un asqueroso estanque de sangre y tripas, esta escena me perturbo y me dieron ganas de vomitar y escupir los trozos de piel y hueso que trague mientras esa cosa parecida a un tentáculo me arrastraba. De repente esa cosa me soltó, rápidamente me pare y vomite, pero cuando mire atrás mío vi algo que me dejo blanco, un ser de gran tamaño vestido de traje negro pero lo mas impactante... ¡Este no tenia ningún rasgo facial! Rápidamente al observarlo sentí como mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, esta sensación se expandió a mis ojos y oídos, era algo realmente doloroso, estaba cada vez mas alterado y desesperado, ese ser estaba jugando con mi mente.

 ** _-¡Déjame en paz maldita criatura!- grite con un terrible dolor._**

Sentí como la criatura susurraba cosas pero no entendía que decía, en ese momento sentí como mi cabeza reventó literalmente, al instante después a eso desperté en el coche, todo había sido una pesadilla, la cual sirvió para dejarme con mas temor a los bosques, sin duda era una advertencia pero en ese entonces era imposible saberlo...

Después de una hora de mi extraño sueño llegamos a nuestro destino, un tétrico bosque que me provocaba una gran inquietud. Mis padres estacionaron el auto en un camino de tierra ubicado en medio de el bosque y empezamos a bajar el equipaje.

 ** _-Listo, finalmente llegamos- dijo mi padre agotado por el largo viaje que tuvimos que realizar._**

 ** _-Samuel, ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mi madre._**

 ** _-Si, ¿Porque la pregunta?- dije._**

 ** _-Te noto algo distraído después de que despertaste- respondió preocupada._**

 ** _-Ah, el viaje me agoto eso es todo- mentí._**

 ** _-Bueno, entonces podrías ayudarme a bajar las maletas en ese caso- dijo._**

 ** _-Si, como quieras- respondí._**

Abrí la maleta del auto y a mala gana tome tres bolsos en los que se encontraban mi ropa, equipaje y herramientas para acampar, los seguí hasta la profundidad del bosque, aquel ambiente oscuro era bastante parecido al de mi sueño, eso me hiso sentir inseguro. Después de caminar un buen rato llegamos a la zona donde dormiríamos, había una infinidad de arboles rodeando el lugar y no podía evitar recordar esa carnicería imaginaria de la que fui testigo.

Las horas pasaron, estaba bastante aburrido, miraba hacia las estrellas buscando alguna diversión en eso, mi familia decidió encender una fogata, traíamos malvaviscos en un bolso, así que decidimos encenderlos en la fogata, pero sentía como si algo o alguien nos estuviera observando, paciente pero distante.

 ** _-Creo que ya iré a dormir- dijo mi padre tragándose un malvavisco._**

 ** _-Yo también, ha sido un viaje agotador- dijo mi madre._**

 ** _-Deseo seguir despierto un rato mas, después iré con ustedes a la carpa- dije yo mientras observaba el fuego._**

Las horas pasaron, ya era de madrugada, mis padres ya estaban dormidos, así que por seguridad, apague la fogata para evitar un incendio, decidí sacar mi portátil que había dejado escondida en un bolso, en caso de aburrimiento extremo. Prendí mi portátil, había descargado algunas series que me gustaban y al no haber señal en el bosque para conectarme a la red, decidí ver mis series para pasar el rato y no logre verlas mucho tiempo, una extraña estática afectaba a la pantalla de mi portátil, estaba seguro que era un error de la pantalla o algo así, por eso decidí apagar el portátil. Pasaron horas y horas, la noche seguía oscura, seguramente pronto amanecería así que volví a intentar prender mi portátil pero cuando vi el reflejo de los arboles por la pantalla, vi algo que me dejo con los pelos de punta , el ser de mi pesadilla se encontraba detrás de unos arboles, podría ser mi imaginación o tal vez no, aun así tome la peor decisión posible, lo ignore. Seguramente si en aquel entonces hubiese tenido idea de lo que iba a pasar, hubiese evitado todo lo que paso aquella noche...

Paso un rato, pero volví a ver a esa extraña cosa y cada vez mas cerca, sin duda no era mi imaginación, aquel sentimiento de acoso me tenia bastante nervioso y sobre todo, furioso sin alguna razón lógica, aun así, intente controlarme y pensar que solo era mi mente pero se me era imposible, pero cuando ya me dispuse a despertar a mis padres, ya era bastante tarde, aquel dolor de cabeza de mi sueño me había empezado a atacar al instante.

 _-_ _ **¡Mama, papa, despierten!- grite ya consiente de la situación.**_

 ** _Mis padres se despertaron de impulso, bastante sorprendidos por mi reacción._**

 ** _-¡Que mierda pasa Samuel!- dijo asustado mi padre._**

 ** _-¡Hijo, que ha pasado!- dijo mi madre._**

 ** _-¡Tenemos que irnos, hay alguien observándonos!- dije alterado._**

 ** _-No te preocupes, iré a revisar, si grito, solo escapen de aquí- dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba para revisar en los arboles._**

Yo rápidamente intente seguirlo pero mi madre se me interpuso haciendo una mueca de plegaria para evitar que me arriesgara, así que decidí esperar, pero si llegaba a tratarse de quien creía que era, mi padre no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el o eso.

 ** _-¡Salgan de aquí!- escuche la voz de mi padre._**

 ** _¡Papa que pasa!- grite esperando respuesta._**

 ** _-¡Solo váyanse de aquí!- dijo mi padre, fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir..._**

Tome a mi madre de la mano y la lleve lejos del campamento, pero para cuando estábamos por escapar, vi como en frente de mis ojos apareció el cuerpo mutilado de mi padre y al lado de el esa maldita criatura.

 ** _-¡Nooo!- grite de manera desenfrenada._**

Solo escuche como mi madre lloraba, ese monstruo no tenia piedad ni sentimientos por nadie, la criatura saco de su espalda unos asquerosos tentáculos intentando atacarme, pero mi madre se interpuso entre el y yo, la estrangulo sin piedad alguna, escuche como los huesos de su cuello estaban siendo quebrados.

 ** _-¡Samuel vete ya!- dijo mi madre con sus últimos alientos._**

 ** _¡No te dejare!- dije con lagrimas en los ojos._**

 ** _-¡Ya vete, no deseo que mi muerte haya sido en vano!- dijo derramando lagrimas de sus ojos._**

La criatura lanzo a mi madre hacia un árbol y con sus tentáculos empezó a abrirla y torturarla, yo solo me dedique a correr y escapar, para observar por ultima vez como esa cosa terminaba con mi madre. Corrí por los arboles pero tropecé con una rama de un árbol, en esos simples segundos vi como esa cosa me encontró, sin duda era mis últimos momentos de vida, así que decidí ver al cielo y pensar en como iba a ser estar muerto, pero una extraña entidad de luz con una extraña apariencia de niño o niña espanto a la criatura, pareciera que se estuvieran comunicando, rápidamente me levante y seguí corriendo, sentía como mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, pero la pena y dolor que sentía por mi familia era mas fuerte que ese dolor y todavía lo sigue siendo...

Amaneció, apenas logre escapar de aquel ser sobrenatural, unos policías me habían encontrado en la carretera tras lo sucedido, al parecer un campesino había logrado encontrar los cadáveres de mis padres, les explique lo que paso omitiendo el detalle de ese ser paranormal, era seguro que si decía algo de eso se me declararía culpable o tal vez esquizofrénico.

 ** _-Así que un asesino los ataco en el bosque...- me dijo el oficial con clara molestia en su rostro._**

 ** _-¿Algún otro sobreviviente al ataque?- pregunto el segundo oficial al instante._**

 ** _-No, solo yo logre escapar...- dije todavía en shock por la muerte de mis padres._**

 ** _-Con este asesinato ya se declararía el sexto en el año en lo que son zonas forestales- dijo el oficial mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar._**

 ** _-Chico, espera aquí, yo y mi compañero iremos a buscar algunas cosas y volveremos para llevarte a un lugar seguro- dijo amablemente el segundo oficial._**

Los dos oficiales se dirigieron a su patrulla, yo me caracterizaba por tener un buen oído y alcance a oír algo como "sospechoso" y "enfermo", así que para no arriesgarme a que me tomaran preso o que me retuvieran en una institución mental, escape del lugar sigilosamente sin que los policías se dieran cuenta, corrí por los arboles próximos a la carretera y escape procurando que nadie me lograra ver.

Después de lo ocurrido, mi vida carecía de sentido alguno, así que decidí dedicarme a preparar mi venganza, desde ese día mi único sentido para vivir seria para vengarme de esa criatura y así probar que la muerte de mi familia no fue en vano. No poseía familiares cercanos además de mis padres, mis abuelos y tíos o no sabia nada de ellos o ya habían muerto, así que me dispuse a borrar todo dato sobre mi identidad, me cambie el nombre y me cree una nueva vida, por medio del mercado negro logre obtener armas de fuego , algunos cuchillos de combate y documentos falsos, el resto de los años próximos, me dedique a la practica con armas de fuego ligeras o armas blancas, practique por mi cuenta, me especialice durante años a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo a mejorar mis reflejos, para poner a prueba mis habilidades luche y detuve a asesinos y ladrones, para sobrevivir, simplemente hacia trabajos transitorios, así que como único objetivo, decidí eliminar todo ser que provocara mal al mundo, era un tipo errante en busca de venganza y así siguió mi vida, mi vida de cazador...


End file.
